As exchange among people becomes increasingly frequent in today's world, a conference has already become an important part of people's daily lives. A conferencing system is always used in a business negotiation, product demonstration, guest meeting, and the like. With the popularity and development of a network, a Web conference has become an increasingly important means of communication due to its low cost, convenience of operation, and powerful data capability. Document sharing is a basic function of the Web conference, by which a compere and participants can implement an exchange more efficiently.
A document sharing function in the Web conference means that a compere client can synchronously share a local document with other participant clients, and document operations performed on the participant clients can also be synchronized with document operations performed on the compere client. The compere client refers to a client with a document uploading right. An operator can operate the compere client to upload a shared document to a server, so that other participant clients can download the shared document from the server, thereby implementing document synchronization between the compere client and the participant clients.
However, in the prior art, each time when a conference begins, a compere client needs to upload a whole shared document to a server, and participant clients also need to download the shared document from the server after the conference begins. Therefore, uploading and downloading of the shared document occupy a large amount of bandwidth.